1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to extraction cleaning. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to an extraction cleaner in which a cleaning solution is heated by an exothermic reaction. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a method of cleaning a floor surface such as a carpet with a heated cleaning solution. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to heating a cleaning solution in an extraction cleaner by an exothermic reaction and applying the heated solution to a floor surface for cleaning.
2. Description of the Related Art
An extraction cleaning machine having a heater for dispensing a heated cleaning solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,237, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,190 discloses a flexible electrochemical heater comprising a supercorroding metallic alloy powder dispersed throughout a porous polyethylene matrix. Upon the addition of a suitable electrolyte fluid, such as a sodium chloride solution, heat is rapidly and efficiently produced. The electrochemical heater element can be contained in a porous envelope through which fluid can pass for reacting with the alloy powder to generate heat while keeping the alloy powder contained within the envelope.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,504 discloses a package heating device in the form of a membrane holding a quantity of microscopic spheres containing a hydrous substance such as water or saline solution. The membrane further contains an anhydrous substance such as magnesium sulfate proximate to the spheres containing the water or saline solution. The anhydrous substance can also be contained in spheres. To activate the heating device, the spheres are mechanically broken to release the substances contained therein. The blending of the hydrous and anhydrous substances within the membrane generates an exothermic reaction releasing heat into the container associated with the heating device.
A container having an integral module for heating the contents is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,164. By way of example, the integral module functions as a cap for the container and comprises a sealed cavity holding the reactants for an exothermic reaction. The reactants are physically separated until a user wishes to initiate the exothermic reaction. In use, a liquid is placed in the container and the module is placed on the container in contact with the liquid. The reactants are then mixed within the sealed cavity to generate the exothermic reaction, the resultant heat being transferred from the module to the liquid in the container while the reactants remain fluidly isolated from the liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,651 discloses a cup enclosing an aqueous sodium acetate solution and a metallic activator strip in a cavity formed between inner and outer walls of the cup. The aqueous sodium acetate solution is supercooled. The activator strip is a flexible metal strip accessible to a user through a flexible portion of the outer wall of the cup. When the user flexes the activator strip, it initiates a crystallization of the sodium acetate with an accompanying generation of heat, which can then be transferred to the contents of the cup. The sodium acetate is returned to the supercooled condition by heating above its melting point and air cooling. Flexing of the activator strip will again initiate crystallization. This cycle can be repeated indefinitely, making the cup reusable for heating fluids.